1. Field of the Invention
A blood sampling device includes a needle-carrying lancet, a housing and a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional form of blood sampling device comprises a lancet which is sprung-loaded within a housing so that, upon release of a trigger, the lancet is driven forward to cause a needle tip to project momentarily from an end of the housing to prick the skin of a patient in order to enable a blood sample to be taken. For transportation before use, the needle is covered by a removable cap and the lancet is held within the housing in the sprung loaded condition. There is, however, always the possibility of inadvertent release of the trigger. It is an object of this invention to provide a blood sampling device of this nature which provides greater security against release of the lancet from the housing during transportation before use.